<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A temptation gone right by Samara Lilly (Amber_Rose)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191854">A temptation gone right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Rose/pseuds/Samara%20Lilly'>Samara Lilly (Amber_Rose)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crowley has a penis, Elizabethan England, Humor, M/M, aziraphale has a penis, crowley is presenting partly female</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Rose/pseuds/Samara%20Lilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley and Aziraphale unintentionally meet in London the evening before they attend Hamlet at the Globe theatre, while Crowley is working a little temptation. Aziraphale gets jealous and leaves with Crowley. They end up in an alley, and you all know what's going to happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Ineffable Con 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A temptation gone right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the second piece I wrote for The Ineffable Con 2 fanzine. I had much fun writing it! Like the other story I wrote for the zine, all my mistakes were kindly removed by the wonderful team of the creators of the con. Thank you so, so much! It was a pleasure and an honour to be part of the zine!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London has always been a busy city. Aziraphale has liked it from very early on. He can’t say why exactly. It’s a feeling he can’t specify if someone should ask him. Something about London fascinates him to no end. He knows he shouldn’t, but something here makes him feel like he belongs here. Maybe he can live here in the future. For quite some time, he has been thinking about opening a book shop. It would be perfect to store all the books he has collected so far, and a good disguise, too. He should talk to Crowley about it. The demon would laugh at his idea and invite him for some wine. </p><p>This thought makes Aziraphale smile. Where might Crowley be? He’s in London, too. They were supposed to meed tomorrow at the Globe theatre. Aziraphale has already seen most of Shakespeare’s plays. There is a new one he wants to see. Hamlet, it’s called. He’s looking forward to it - and to meeting Crowley. They haven’t seen each other for a few years, so he’s curious to see which look Crowley has at the moment. The demon had always been the fancy one, always on top of his game. Aziraphale has only ever adjusted his clothing, had never seen the need to change his hairstyle, and only very rarely his gender representation.</p><p>As the angel walks along towards the guesthouse where he has rented a room for his time in London, he hears it already from afar: music and laughter. A lot of people having a good time. Aziraphale smiles. Humans have always been prone to celebration - a habit Aziraphale likes. When he reaches the pub from where he can hear all the commotion, he peers through one of the windows and sees a familiar man-shaped being. Crowley is easy to spot: a lithe and lean figure, tall and at the center of attention. No wonder: Crowley is, as usual, dressed up to his best. For once, though, he is not clad all in black, but wearing a beautiful very dark red dress of the latest fashion and presenting female today. His flaming red hair is flowing long over his shoulders, but held out of his face with a simple ribbon. A pair of small dark glasses sits on his nose, as always - and he is dancing. </p><p>Aziraphale watches, fascinated, at how smoothly and effortlessly Crowley movies to the dance. Aziraphale knows it: it was the favourite dance of Queen Elizabeth, when she was young: <i>La Volta</i>. Some consider the dance as indecent, because it requires the man to touch the woman’s upper body to lift her and turn with her. Crowley is dancing with a tall, broad-shouldered man. Every time the man lifts him, Crowley supports himself with one hand on his shoulder. Aziraphale shakes his head, smiling. He knows a temptation when he sees one, and this is definitely a temptation. Aziraphale feels sorry for the poor man in the pub. Why he is so intrigued to see more of this display, Aziraphale can’t say. But he can’t resist entering he pub.</p><p>Aziraphale tries to stay behind Crowley’s back, sneaks past him and hides behind a corner. Like many others, he watches the dancers in the too-small space. There are only two musicians. One of them hits a drum with one hand and plays a little flute with the other. The second man plays the lute and has a glockenspiel around one of his ankles. They are actually very good, and the dancers are obviously having fun. Aziraphale’s eyes are fixed solely on Crowley. </p><p>The demon’s hair is flying with each pirouette and lift, and he is smiling and laughing. Flirting - Aziraphale’s brain tells him. Aziraphale has rarely seen Crowley work a temptation and is glad of it, because this sudden feeling that grips him… He can’t takes his eyes off Crowley. He looks amazing. When Aziraphale takes a look around, he sees most of the men lusting after him, taking him for a beautiful woman. And Aziraphale doesn’t like it. At all. Without wanting to, he bites his lip and balls his fists. The sudden urge to walk over to Crowley, take his hand and lead him out of the pub is ridiculous. But he feels it nonetheless. As if Crowley would need protection! He is a demon, after all, presenting female or not.</p><p>As if Crowley has sensed Aziraphale’s presence, after an especially high lift, Crowley turns and looks directly at Aziraphale. The angel takes a step back, but it’s obvious Crowley has seen him. And now he even smiles at him! Aziraphale swallows. He sees the hand of Crowley’s partner grip him tighter and sees how he pulls Crowley closer. The demon tries to take a step back, his smile fading. That’s enough for Aziraphale. He can’t stand this any second longer. He leaves his spot and walks over to the dancers. </p><p>“I beg your pardon, dear sir, but it seems to me the lady doesn’t like to be handled like this.” Aziraphale knows he may not be seen as a threat, but nobody in here knows he is an angel of the Lord, a Principality, and, if he gives an order, he expects to be taken seriously. The man Crowley has been dancing with stops now and turns towards him. <br/>“This lady is currently dancing with me, and so far, she hasn’t complained. We haven’t finished this dance, yet.”<br/>“This lady can very well speak for herself, you moron,” Crowley says now and winds himself from the man’s grip. “And I’ve had my fill of dancing for today.”</p><p>The man’s face reddens. Not good. But Aziraphale doesn’t back away. Instead, he stretches out his arm and pushes Crowley behind his back. The demon is so surprised, he doesn’t even resist the gentle push. Instead, he feels a sudden heat in his cheeks at this unexpected display of chivalry towards him. Aziraphale has never acted like this. Interesting.</p><p>Crowley, wanting to avoid this kind of trouble, curtsies and then takes Aziraphale’s hand. Aziraphale understands. He squeezes Crowley’s hand, then quickly turns, and they leave the pub. Crowley lets himself be pulled along the street, ears perked up in case the man from the pub follows them. But there are no footsteps following them, and, finally, they both relax a little. Crowley would let go of Aziraphale, but the angel is still holding his hand in a firm grip. His hand is warm and soft and feels surprisingly good, so Crowley decides to just accept it.</p><p>Aziraphale’s thoughts are racing. Why did he do that? Crowley hadn’t needed help, not really. But he accepted his help, surprisingly enough. And why is he still angry with this man Crowley danced with? He still can’t look at Crowley, just listens to the rustle of his heavy skirts and his quick, light footsteps. His hand in Aziraphale’s feels like it belongs there… Aziraphale swallows and finally stops. Crowley bumps into him.</p><p>“Sorry, angel…”<br/>“Sorry? Sorry? You shouldn’t get yourself into situations like these, my dear!”<br/>“I had everything under control,” grins the demon. <br/>“Really? If you had everything under control, then why did you come with me so willingly?”</p><p>Crowley has thought about that, too, while following Aziraphale. Yes, why, indeed? He can very well take care of himself. He admits how much Aziraphale’s brave intervention has impressed him. But there wouldn’t have been any need to leave with him. So he tries to play it cool for the moment until he can understand it himself. </p><p>“My business was done there. And I thought you might like some company?”<br/>“Company. We were supposed to meet tomorrow anyway. Why would I need company now?”<br/>Crowley is very aware that Aziraphale is still holding his hand. He licks his lips, looks at Aziraphale. There is not much light in the streets of London during this time period. But is it only because of the lack of light that Aziraphale’s pupils are that wide?</p><p>Crowley takes a small step forward. This is an opportunity he absolutely can’t waste. <br/>“You were jealous, angel,” Crowley says. A smile plays around his lips. <br/>“I - I - What?” Aziraphale stammers and thinks. Jealous? No. Why should he be jealous? But… Oh, it makes sense, doesn’t it? So this is the feeling of jealousy? This wish to be close, to claim, to mark, even, to want to make others back away, because - this one his his! His! He has known Crowley for nearly six millennia now and he doesn’t want anybody to come between them.</p><p>The feelings that have been bubbling inside Aziraphale are now boiling over. A gleam comes to his eyes and he feels the excitement rush through his body and into his nether regions like never before. Crowley senses it and sees the sudden change, and he licks his lips once more, before he lowers his glasses down the bridge of his nose. The gaze from his golden eyes is mesmerizing and intense, but it is no malice in it, no mischief. It’s more like… adoration. A silent acknowledgement and a wordless thank you and… an invitation? </p><p>Aziraphale watches these small movements and looks into Crowley’s magnificent eyes until his self restraint collapses. He grabs Crowley’s hand tighter and pulls him into a dark alley opposite and into the darkness, then crowds him against the brick wall. <br/>With an audible “oof”, Crowley’s upper body comes to rest against the rough wall. Aziraphale steps close, reaches for Crowley’s glasses and pulls them off his nose.</p><p>“If this is what you wanted, then I hope you can take it.” He stores the glasses in his jacket pocket and then puts both hands on the wall next to Crowley’s head. He looks into his golden eyes, gleaming and sparkling in the darkness, the only light a half moon above them, making Crowley’s skin glow with a silvery shade. <br/>“Angel…” Crowley breathes. This display of jealousy and dominance takes his breath away. But, before he can say anything more, or even act, the angel’s lips are on his own, and he doesn’t hesitate a second before Aziraphale plunders his mouth.</p><p>The demon moans into the kiss and opens up immediately. A wave of lust runs through his body and his hands land on Aziraphale’s hips to pull the angel even closer. It’s a kiss like no other Crowley has ever shared before (and Crowley has kissed a lot so far). But this is his angel kissing him so passionately, his tongue probing his mouth, exploring and teasing, and it is making Crowley weak in the knees. Crowley’s fingers dig deeper into Aziraphale’s hip to steady himself. Aziraphale feels it and growls low in his throat. One of his hands lands on Crowley’s cheek now, marvels at the feel of his silky skin, then travels lower over his chest and cups a small breast, hidden beneath the constricting corset. Crowley’s breath hitches; he pushes himself into the warm hand, but Aziraphale doesn’t linger here for long. Crowley gasps when he feels the heavy fabric of his skirts being lifted minutely and then, finally, the angel’s warm and firm hand soft on the bare skin of his thigh: touching, teasing, searching…<br/>And then finding - not hot, wet folds, but a hard and leaking cock, and Aziraphale can’t help but snigger.</p><p>“Oooh, you naughty little thing… No undies. And did you just change Efforts, or…?”<br/>Crowley pants. “Nah… didn’t mean to tempt them into more than a little fight over my humble person. Never planned for more.”<br/>“More? You want more? From me?” Aziraphale catches Crowley’s lips and nips at them.<br/>“Oh, Satan, yes…” moans Crowley.<br/>“Yes? Say it, then.”<br/>“Want you. Angel…” the demon whines. Aziraphale’s hand is teasing along his hard cock and down to his balls.<br/>“You can do much better than that, wily tempter… Look at you… Tempting an angel into sin…” Aziraphale kisses down Crowley’s neck now, nipping and sucking the delicate skin. His own erection is pressing into Crowley’s hip.<br/>“Please, Aziraphale… Please, touch me! Make me yours!”</p><p>Aziraphale freezes, then looks up into Crowley’s eyes.<br/>“Again. Say it again,” he demands, voice low and stern.<br/>Crowley swallows. Hard. “For the love of Someone, angel… Fuck me. Please fuck me!”<br/>The predatory gleam in Aziraphale’s eyes makes Crowley shiver. A smile curls his lips. <br/>“As you wish…” He grabs Crowley by the hips and turns him so quickly Crowley can only gasp in surprise. He finds himself shoved against the wall and his hands scrabble over the bricks for support. Crowley feels Aziraphale’s hands lift the entirety of his skirts and drape them over his hips. The angel pulls at him to manoeuvre him into the position he wants him in and nudges his thighs apart. A quick miracle slicks his fingers. Aziraphale doesn’t hesitate. His finger circles Crowley’s tight little pucker. </p><p>The demon’s eyes fly open when Aziraphale pushes the tip of his finger, without hesitation, into the warm, welcoming body. <br/>“Ah! Oh, Satan, you don’t waste any time, do you?”<br/>“I would very much like to ravish you in a cosy bed, but I think, right now, I have to put you in your place. Don’t you agree, foul fiend?”<br/>Crowley shudders and pushes his hips out. “Yes… Yes to all of this! Damn, angel, that feels good…”<br/>“So you can take more, hmm?”</p><p>Crowley nods, his long hair falling over his face. Aziraphale reaches out and pushes the silky strands out of the way. He has to see some of Crowley’s perfect features. His own cock is straining against the fabric of his trousers, and he pushes a second finger into Crowley’s hole, gently moves and scissors his fingers to stretch him open.</p><p>Crowley whines and trembles. Is this really going to happen? One of his most private wet dreams coming true? And all it took was being the damsel in distress to make Aziraphale act? A happy smile plays over his lips, but then Aziraphale curls his fingers and touches a point deep inside Crowley’s body and he cries out in shock and pleasure.</p><p>“Do that again!” he begs, his voice high and trembling. He feels his cock pulsing out precome and it’s smearing into the fabric of his skirts. Aziraphale obeys, and, every time his fingertips touch Crowley’s sensitive prostate, the demon gasps and whines. A third finger finds its way into Crowley’s body. Crowley’s fingernails scratch over the wall. The sound of crumbling mortar makes Aziraphale’s head spin. When his fingers move easily in and out, he smiles and reaches for the fastenings of his trousers. </p><p>The cool night air is a relief to the heated skin of his flushed cock and Aziraphale sighs. He withdraws his fingers. Crowley makes a protesting sound, but Aziraphale puts his clean hand onto his back and rubs a soothing circle over the warm fabric of Crowley’s dress. </p><p>“Shh… I’ve got you.”<br/>And, with these words, he positions the head of his cock against Crowley’s loose hole and carefully guides it inside. Crowley’s eyes close, he throws his head back and moans. Never had he expected Aziraphale to do this to him in a dark alley; it’s glorious. The heat of Aziraphale’s flesh slowly entering him is the most erotic feeling. When Aziraphale is completely sheathed inside Crowley’s welcoming body, he runs both of his hands over Crowley’s back, his shoulders, his upper arms as far as he can reach, drapes himself over his body, tries to be as close as possible for these first intense moments. Crowley can hear him panting and pushes up into the angel’s warmth. They stay like this for a moment, until Crowley wiggles his bum. His own hot erection is desperate for some friction, but he doesn’t dare to let go of the wall to touch himself… And he is pretty sure, Aziraphale wouldn’t let him anyway…</p><p>“Angel, please,” he whines. <br/>Aziraphale smiles, unseen by Crowley, and moves his hands again. One grabs Crowley’s bony hip, the other a handful of his gorgeous long hair and the angel straightens. <br/>“Please, what? Tell me, dear boy…” he demands, aching to move, but also needing permission. He has to hear it from Crowley.<br/>“Please fuck me, you bastard! I know you want to…”<br/>“Language, my dear. What would Shakespeare say to such a choice of words?”<br/>“Shakespeare? I don’t give a flying fuck about Shakespeare right now, angel!”<br/>“But you should. We’re going to see his new play tomorrow.”<br/>“Tomorrow is tomorrow! Now move, for Satan’s sake!”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckles and only then moves his hips. He pulls out until only the tip of his cock is still inside Crowley’s velvety warmth.<br/>“You want me to move? Like this, hmm?” Aziraphale thrusts back in and Crowley wails. <br/>“Yes!”<br/>Another trust, another “Yes!” from Crowley, and, with a shudder of pure pleasure, Aziraphale repeats his thrusts, while Crowley chants a breathless “Yes!” to each of them until Crowley loses his words and can only gasp with each of Aziraphale’s deep thrusts. The slapping of skin on skin and the harsh breathing of both angel and demon fills the narrow alley. Aziraphale still holds onto Crowley’s long hair and now pulls his head back a few inches. Crowley groans, his spine bending in a way a human spine couldn’t. He pushes his hips back to meet Aziraphale’s thrusts. But still Aziraphale is not touching Crowley’s cock. It’s achingly hard, most probably an angry purple by now, and leaking steadily. Any kind of touch would be such a relief!</p><p>“Aziraphale… Angel… Please touch me… Please!” he whines. Aziraphale makes a noise like Crowley has never heard from him. Nothing seems to be left of the soft, composed angel. He has given himself over completely to his pleasure, to the most intense feeling there is. But Crowley’s plea reminds him that he should, in fact, take care of his demon, too. He presses inside and stays buried deep, pressing his cheek against Crowley’s warm back. <br/>“You were so good for me, you were, Crowley… Waiting patiently, giving yourself over to me… Such a good boy deserves a reward.”<br/>The hand on Crowley’s hip leaves its place now and slowly creeps to Crowley’s front. Crowley cries out when Aziraphale’s soft hand closes around his throbbing cock and gives it a slow, long stroke. </p><p>“I am good! I will always be good for you! Please, Aziraphale… Oh, please!”<br/>Crowley’s words move Aziraphale to no end and sends surges of lust through his body. <br/>“You were. You were, dear boy, and if you promise to wait a moment longer, I’ll give you the pleasure you’re waiting for… Can you do that?”<br/>“Everything! Everything, angel! Just touch me and fuck me!”<br/>“As you wish…”</p><p>The double stimulus of being fucked in earnest and Aziraphale’s hand stroking Crowley’s cock makes the demon lightheaded and dizzy. His knees begin to tremble and he’s gasping for breath. Still Aziraphale’s hand is twisted in Crowley’s long hair, keeps him on edge with his quick thrusts. Crowley is desperately trying not to come. But Aziraphale thrusts become a little erratic now, his hand on Crowley’s cock tightens a little.<br/>“Oh, you old serpent… The things you do to me… Come for me, love! Come for me!”</p><p>That’s all the permission Crowley needs. All of the tension built up in his body uncoils now. His balls draw up tight to his body and he erupts with a shout of pure bliss, not caring if he ruins his skirts. Behind him, Aziraphale presses in deep with his next thrust and his hips twitch when angelic warmth floods Crowley’s insides. Bliss washes over both angel and demon and whites out everything else. </p><p>Once they have come down from their high, Aziraphale lets go of Crowley’s hair and throws both arms around him to hug im close. Crowley chuckles and takes one hand off the brick wall to put it over one of Aziraphale’s. <br/>“You with me, angel?” he asks, breathless but happy.<br/>“Oh my, yes… are you alright, Crowley dear?”<br/>“Never been better.”</p><p>The laugh together, before Aziraphale carefully pulls out and snaps his fingers to miracle the mess away. He pulls Crowley to him and the demon turns around. While Aziraphale quickly puts himself away and closes his trousers. Crowley lets his skirts fall back down to cover his still quivering legs. He lifts a hand and cups Aziraphale’s cheek.<br/>“Never thought you would have something like this in you. I’m impressed.”<br/>“Stop it.” Aziraphale blushes, nearly invisible in the dark alley. Crowley finds it incredibly charming and bends forward to kiss him. When their lips part, they both sigh.</p><p>“As much as I enjoyed this, I would very much take this to mine or your room. Where are your quarters, my dear?” asks Aziraphale.<br/>“Not far. Five minutes on foot. Manageable for you? Or do you feel the need to fuck me again before we tumble into bed?”<br/>Aziraphale grabs Crowley’s chin with thumb and forefinger. “Don’t get to cheeky with me. I just rescued you from a rude dancer. I think I deserve a thank you.”<br/>“Well, thank you, then.”<br/>Aziraphale kisses him again, then lets go of his chin and takes his hand. <br/>“Lead the way, milady,” he grins.<br/>“Sod the ‘milady’. Give me my glasses back.”<br/>Aziraphale does, and then Crowley takes Aziraphale’s arm and they walk on towards where Crowley is currently lodging. </p><p>“Are you going to stay the night this time or will I find myself alone again in the morning?”, asks Crowley. Aziraphale sighs.<br/>“We shouldn’t be seen together more than strictly necessary.”<br/>“You’re one to talk. Whenever we see each other after some years of absence, we fall into bed and fuck like rabbits. That should concern you way more than being seen with me.”<br/>“Well, yes… but…” Aziraphale sighs. He knows how wrong this is. But his need to be with Crowley is much stronger. “I am concerned. But I am more concerned about you.”<br/>“I can tell. This display of jealousy today was most impressive. You’ve never showed jealousy before.”<br/>“In my defence: I never saw you work a temptation with my own eyes.”<br/>Crowley grins. “Had I known how much this little temptation would bring out the possessive lover in you, I would have arranged that a long time ago.”<br/>“Slut.”<br/>“Only for you.”</p><p>They share a look and a smile. They both know the risk they are taking, but they take it willingly, not able to resist each other. This is not just fucking. It’s not like Crowley said. It’s much more; they both know it. But, sadly, they were never supposed to ever act on it. </p><p>“Do we really have to watch this new Shakespeare play? We could just meet for a pint in a pub,” suggests Crowley, hopefully. <br/>“Absolutely not. We made an arrangement to meet at the Globe theatre and we will.”<br/>“I will never understand why you are so fond of Shakespeare. Is it at least a funny one?”<br/>“I don’t know. We will see tomorrow.”<br/>Crowley sighs. “Fine. Alright then. But don’t be surprised, I’ll try out a new look for tomorrow. I find beards are the newest thing.”<br/>“Beards? Dear Lord… I hate beards. They always make kissing so messing.”<br/>“Depends.”<br/>“Depends on what?”<br/>“Where you are kissed.”<br/>“Oh, Crowley, you are impossible”<br/>“Impossible to resist, you mean?”<br/>“That, too…”<br/>“Does that mean we don’t have to see Shakespeare’s new play tomorrow?”<br/>“Crowley…”<br/>“Fine. But I hope it’s a funny one.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>